


Voice Of An Angel

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off of Roosterteeth, Boss Hanji, Eren gets Drunk, Eren loves cats, He does covers of songs, Levi's voice is great, Like Avi's from Pentatonix, M/M, Pastel!Eren, Podcast!AU, Singer!Eren, Their old building, Voice Actor!Eren, YouTuber!Eren, asexual!eren, his lil baby, levi has a cat, mhmm, not the new one, yeah he's back, yup yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is working on becoming a great voice actor, with popular song covers and great friends, Eren couldn't ask for more. At least, not until he finds himself presented with an opportunity he's only ever dreamed of. Eren gets something he's always wanted, and even more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooooooooooly shit this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. Even longer than Moonlight Splendor. My love for Roosterteeth knows no bounds, and my love for EreRi is just as intense. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Eren counts himself lucky; he was able to graduate high school with big plans to work on his voice acting skills. Eren makes a habit of doing small voice acting parts in YouTube videos, and even sings covers of songs. Sure, he's taking a few classes through the local community college, but he's a free spirit. Eren relishes his voice; it's his most valuable asset for getting out of trouble, and it also got him a date or two. Eren really enjoys his voice, enjoys all the things he's able to do, whether it be a kickass Morgan Freeman impression or a spot on valley girl. 

It's on a bleak Tuesday afternoon while Eren is dancing around in his underwear that there's a knock on the door. Eren turns his music off, jumping over the couch to get to the door. Eren doesn't think about the fact that he's basically naked, pulling open the door and leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb. "You selling something?"

The man standing there is tall, blue eyes looking at Eren curiously as a pretty orange haired lady gawks. She coughs and averts her gaze, cheeks red. "You're uh, Eren Jaeger?"

"I am. Who's asking?" Eren returns the man's gaze, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm Petra Ral, and this is my associate Erwin Smith." Petra holds out a hand and Eren takes it, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand as he smiles. He vaguely recognizes their names, and gives Erwin's hand a firm shake.

"What can I do for you Ms. Ral, Mr. Smith?"

"Erwin and I were watching your cover of Toxic, and we were blown away. You have a very nice voice, sir."

Eren grins crookedly. "Thank you, but I'm guessing you didn't come here just to compliment me."

Petra nods and looks around. "We have a proposition for you, Eren. Will you come by our office in say, half an hour?"

Eren stands up straighter, interest piqued. "Sure, I guess."

"Great! Here's my card, we'll see you soon!" Petra hands him a cream colored business card, giving a sweet smile before pulling Erwin towards the elevator. Eren reads over the card, eyes widening minutely when he reads the name of the business. Sawney. 

"Holy shit!" Eren closes the door slowly, moving in disbelief. "No fucking way!" Eren breaks out of his trance, running towards his room where he grabs his cell phone and punches in Mikasa's number. "Mikasa!"

"What, what is it? Why are you yelling?" Mikasa's voice is tinged with annoyance and worry. "Eren?"

"You'll never believe who just came to my door."

"Who? Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Petra Ral and Erwin Smith."

"And those names are supposed to mean something?"

"They work at Sawney! They wanted to offer me something!" There's a short pause before Mikasa makes an excited sound. 

"That's great Eren!"

"I have to go shower and get dressed, they wanted me to stop by in half an hour."

"Good luck! I love you."

"Love you too!" Eren ends the call and rushes to the bathroom, turning on the water. Eren washes himself quickly, scrubbing his skin until it's pink under his natural tan. Eren feels giddy with a nervous energy, bouncing around as he scrubs his hair dry with his towel. Eren pulls a brush through his hair, drying off his skin as he pads out of his bathroom. He's glad he lives alone so that it isn't awkward when he walks around naked. Eren pulls on boxer briefs then shimmies into pastel yellow skinny jeans. Eren tucks the bottom of a white tank top into his jeans before doing the same for his button up. He debates on what kind of tie to wear, choosing one that matches his pants and shimmers when it catches the light. Eren looks at the snow outside and grabs the matching suit jacket, shrugging it on before pulling on white doc martens. Eren looks himself over in his mirror, smiling nervously at himself. "You can do this, Eren. Use that awesome voice of yours and wow them all." Eren's grin turns more confident as he grabs his keys and tucks his wallet into his pocket, locking the door behind him as he rushes out. 

Eren decides to walk to the office, whistling on the way as he crosses streets and smiles in thanks to cars who allow him to go ahead. Eren looks up at the building, noting that the design is futuristic in an oddly endearing way, and the word Sawney is in big letters on the building. Eren takes one big breath and pulls open the door, walking up towards the receptionist who looks up inquisitively. 

"Hello, welcome to Sawney. What can I do for you?" Eren reads his nametag and smiles. Marco, it's a nice Italian name.

"Hi, Petra told me to stop by around now." Marco nods and picks up the phone, dialing a number. 

"Hello Ms. Ral, there's a man here to see you. Right away ma'am." He places the phone back into the receiver and stands up, giving Eren a bright smile. 

"I'll walk you to her office. What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger." Marco motions for Eren to follow as they proceed down the hall. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jaeger, my name is Marco."

"Hey there. How are you doing?"

"Great, thank you for asking! How are you?"

"A bit nervous." Marco laughs and nods in understanding, turning down a hall. 

"You'll do great, Eren. Ms. Ral is a huge sweetheart."

"You flatter me. Hi, Eren." Petra is standing outside her office, smiling cheerily. "Thank you, Marco, go ahead and go on your break."

"See you in half an hour Ms. Ral! It was nice meeting you Eren." 

"You too." Marco heads back the way they came as Petra leads Eren into a well lit office. 

"Thanks for stopping by. I assume you're wondering what's going on, right?" Petra takes a seat on a couch, Eren sinking into an armchair facing her. 

"Yeah." Eren clears his throat as Petra smiles.

"My boss Hanji was watching your videos on your channel, and they asked me to find you. It's convenient you live right nearby!"

"Did they just want to meet me?"

"Nope! I want to give you a job silly!" Eren jumps as who he assumes is Hanji pokes their head in, grinning ear to ear. "I just love your covers, and your voice is pretty spectacular too!"

Eren rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. "It's pretty alright. I'm still working to get better."

"So modest! It's nice to see someone so humble. I think I'll pair you with Levi! That is, if you'll take the job?"

"Er, Hanji, you really think Levi will work with Eren?"

"Yeah no problem! It'll be great! So what do you say?" Hanji bounces up to Eren, taking his hands and looking him in the eye. 

"Umm, yes? We haven't even talked wages or hours and I don't even know what I'm going to be doing."

"Not a problem! We can do all that boring stuff later, for now let's have you meet your new family!" Hanji takes Eren’s hand, dragging him up and out of the room. “What prompted the name for your channel?” Hanji looks at Eren curiously, brown eyes wide behind their glasses. 

“Oh uh, it’s something I’ve always used.”

“The Rogue Titan, its dangerous yet alluring, I love it!” Eren smiles as they stop in the kitchen, two tall blonds watching a woman cook. “Mike, Erwin, Nanaba! This is our newest employee, Eren Jaeger.” Hanji pushes Eren into the room, Eren swallowing hard under three scrutinizing gazes. The tallest man strolls up, leaning down to take a long whiff before smiling in satisfaction. 

“Don’t mind Mike, he does that to everyone. I’m glad you accepted the offer.” Erwin claps Eren on the shoulder, smiling politely as Mike snorts and goes to stir what's on the stove. The woman wipes her hands on her apron before walking over, drawing Eren into a soft hug that smells of spices and home. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Eren. I’m sure you’ll like it here. My name is Nanaba.” Eren hugs her back lightly, not wanting to hurt her on accident. 

“Thank you. What’re you cooking?” Nanaba pins Mike with a glare when she catches him popping a bite into his mouth, shuffling away. She takes the simmering pot off of the flame, turning it off as Eren sits at the island.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Would you like some? We're all about to eat, it's our lunch break."

"I'd love some." Eren hears someone walk in and he looks over his shoulder, locking eyes with a shorter man. Eren thinks he vaguely recognizes the undercut and sharp gaze, but he shakes the feeling off as Erwin sits next to him.

"Has Hanji said what you'll be doing?"

Eren shakes his head, smiling in thanks when Nanaba places plates of food in front of the two. "Just that she wants me to work with someone named Levi."

Erwin's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Really? Did you know that, Levi?" Levi shrugs as he sits across from Eren, plate of food in hand. 

"Hanji might have mentioned something. I wasn't listening." Eren nearly chokes on a mouthful of food, turning away from the table to cough. 

Eren thumps his chest before turning back, Erwin looking concerned while Levi only looks on impassively. "Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Your voice was surprising. And familiar." Levi's voice is so low it's near impossible to hear if he speaks any softer, and it rumbles like the sky during a thunder storm. "I'm Eren Jaeger."

"You aren't the first person to choke because of me." Erwin sends Levi a disapproving look as Eren pauses for a beat, staring at Levi a moment before bursting into hysterics. Pretty soon Nanaba and Mike join in, Eren's laughing infectious as he wipes away a few tears and tries to calm himself down. "I'm Levi Ackerman."

Eren snickers still when he finally calms down, Levi looking pleased as Erwin shakes his head, smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Levi." Levi nods, small smirk on his face.

"Likewise, Jaeger. Petra will show you where we set up." Levi deposits his plate in the sink, rinsing it off before disappearing out a side door. Erwin watches Levi leave, eyes wide before he turns the look on Eren.

"You made him smile." Eren raises an eyebrow, swirling his fork in his noodles. "He never smiles."

"We kinda thought he couldn't." Eren jumps as Petra's voice speaks up beside him. She looks sheepish but smiles kindly. "I think you two will work well together." Eren nods in agreement, finishing his food quickly so that Petra can drag him off. "The rest of the family are on lunch break, so we can talk wages until they get back."

"How many people work here?"

"You met four out of the twenty or so employees. Hanji and Erwin founded the company, and Levi is the first person they hired."

"He has an amazing voice."

"It's hard to believe he isn't even 25 yet."

Eren makes a noise of disbelief as they settle back in Petra's office. "Seriously? How old is he?"

"He just turned 24 about two weeks ago." Eren tucks that tidbit away for later. "Anyhow, Hanji said to start you off at $13.25 an hour, and you'll work from 9:30 to 4:30. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great. I am taking a few classes through the community college, will that be a problem?"

"Not at all! When are your classes?"

"Thursday morning at 8 and Friday night."

"You can come in later on Thursday and work till 5, okay?"

"Perfect. My Friday class won't interfere, so we're good there." Petra grins and holds out a hand, giving Eren's a firm shake. 

"Welcome aboard the crazy train, Eren." Eren laughs, smiling giddily as he stands up.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint!" 

"I know you won't, I'll show you your office, and Levi can show you around." Petra stands up to, looping her arm with his and strolling out of the room, walking down and stopping in front of a door with Levi’s name on a piece of paper in scrawling print. “Here you are. Just go on in, but be careful not to make a big mess. Levi will be on your hide in an instant.”

“Thanks again, Petra.” Eren smiles as Petra giggles and inclines her head. 

“No problem, Eren. See you later!” Petra squeaks and gives Hanji an exasperated look when they grab her arm and haul her down the hall, yelling about their puppies being back. Eren knocks a couple times on the door before twisting the knob and pushing open the door, stepping inside. 

“Hello?” Eren closes the door softly, looking around the small office. There are two desks set up, one on each wall. A couch is tucked against the far end of the room, pillows tucked at each end neatly. Levi is reclining in the chair in front of his desk, eyes closed and face relaxed. Eren pauses uncertainly before stepping farther into the room, walking up to Levi and placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking lightly. “Levi?”

Levi makes a sound of displeasure before cracking one eye open, still clouded over with sleep. “You’re hot. Who’re you?” Eren blinks in shock, and he can feel his ears getting warm, but he just clears his throat.

“I’m Eren, we met at lunch, remember? In the kitchen?” Levi actually stirs at that, eyes fluttering open fully as he sits up, letting out a low groan. Levi sits with his head in his hands for a few minutes, breathing evenly as Eren looks at him worriedly. “Did you fall asleep again?”

“No. I thought I was dreaming, sorry about that.” Levi peeks at Eren from the corner of his eye, pale blue meeting liquid gold, and Levi squints. “Am I hallucinating, or are your eyes gold?”

Eren blinks a couple of times and Levi notes that his eyes seem to solidify. “Oh uh, yeah, they are. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Jaeger. Did you need something?”

“Petra said you’d show me around. You don’t have to though, if you’re tired enough to sleep in a chair.” Levi snorts and stands up, causing Eren to take a couple of steps back. Levi straightens out his shirt and yawns, stretching languidly. Eren waits patiently, chewing on his bottom lip, deep in thought. A hand waving in his face makes him jump, smiling sheepishly as Levi waves for him to follow.

“First things first, the stage.” Levi leads the two of them through the hallways, Eren waving to his new coworkers as they look at him in curiosity. Levi pushes through a set of doors and into a large room, props and sets all set up around the room. Levi leads them to one near the back, the concrete floor turning to carpet. Levi motions in front of him, looking displeased with the pillows and assorted items strewn about. “This is the podcast set. You and I will co-host it every week with a few other people.” A couch is situated in the middle, with two armchairs on either end, a coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Right.” Levi shows him other offices, where different bathrooms are, the other sets for different shows that neither of them are on, and last but not least, Levi stops outside a door marked ‘sound room’. “What’s in there?”

“You’ll see.” Levi opens the door and flicks on the light, ushering Eren in and closing the door. “It’s where we record audio.” Eren’s eyes are wide, and a grin spreads across his face as he looks at soundboards and spots a sound booth. 

“This is awesome! Can I try? Please, Levi?” Eren turns his wide, puppy dog eyes on Levi, hopping up and down eagerly. Levi sighs, fighting not to grin at Eren’s infectious giddiness. Levi waves for Eren to go in the booth, and Eren whoops, opening the door and slipping inside. Levi starts the machines up as Eren slips on a pair of headphones, clearing his throat and doing a series of warm ups. Levi tinkers with the knobs and dials, looking up and waiting for Eren to give a thumbs up, Levi nodding for him to start. 

“ _Love without anxiety, it's like love, except you're free, and I can't go back, they'll eat me alive._ ”

“ _If it came to that, I wouldn't even try._ ”

“ _And that would be it for me, my heart's another absentee (I'm there for no one), it's not like anyone would give a damn._ ”

“ _And I'm trying to stick it to freud, I'm lying low and I'm filling that void, with anything that I can show to prove I'm not a waste of space._ ”

“ _I don't need you to be proud of me, I just want to you to see, what I can do when you leave._ ”

“ _Love without the wobbly knees, it may not be as exciting._ ”

“ _But I'd take it any day, I prefer the lower heart rate, that comes to me, when I'm with my family._ ”

“ _And that could be anyone, for all I care, I just don't wanna be alone._ ”

“ _I might cause myself a loss of blood, or a loss of hair, but you can never make me pick up the phone._ ”

“ _But that doesn't mean, your love has got to be, lost on me._ ” Eren is grinning ear to ear, drawing in a couple of deep breaths after finishing the song, hanging the headphones back up and pulling the door open to step out. Eren yelps when he’s met with thunderous applause, what looks like at least ten people all jammed in the room, Levi near the back looking smug. Petra is in the doorway, smiling like Eren has just given her a present as Hanji almost tackles Eren. 

“That was awesome! I knew we made a good choice!” Eren looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his head as he looks over the people.

“Thanks, Hanji.” A blonde girl with pretty blue eyes speaks up first, her voice musical in itself, flowing softly.

You’re the Rogue Titan, aren’t you?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah that’s me. I didn’t think I was that widely known.”

Levi speaks up from the back of the room as he saves the audio to a file. “Everyone in the building is obsessed with you.”

The blonde girl looks over at Levi before sighing. “It’s pretty much true, to a point. Everyone here loves you.”

“Well, thanks for the support you guys have given.” Eren grins at the girl, who gives a dazzling smile back. 

“My name is Krista, I do tech work, and this is Ymir. She works alongside me.” Krista gestures to the taller girl with olive skin who only snorts and plays with Krista’s hair. 

“I’m Connie!” A bald man shouts, waving his hand from among the crowd. “I do prop work! This is Sasha, she writes scripts!” A girl with a brown ponytail and warm eyes waves to Eren.

“I’m Reiner, and my tall friend is Bertoldt. The other blonde is Annie. We all work in tech.” Annie nods to Eren, Bertoldt flashes a small smile, and Reiner grins widely.

“Right, so we have Connie who does prop work, Sasha who does scripts, Ymir and Krista do tech with Reiner, Annie, and.. Bertoldt?” The tallest man gives a small nod, and Eren grins. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m glad I get the opportunity to work with all of you!”

"Alright, everyone out. I still need to get him set up, and you guys have work you should be doing." There are groans and whines of protest but one look from Levi gets them all shuffling out the door. "You're not a bad singer. Catch." Levi tosses a small flash drive to Eren before shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"What's this?"

"That's for when you want to record. Save the audio file onto it so you can have it to upload later." Eren turns the flash drive over in his hand once before pocketing it, smiling. 

"Thank you, Levi." 

_________________________________________________________________

Levi, it turns out, always takes a nap after lunch, as Eren finds out throughout the next couple of months getting used to life at Sawney. Petra was right when she said it was a crazy train; Eren has a hard time believing that they actually get as much work done as they manage to. It's a tiring job, and sometimes people don't even leave the office for a couple of days.

Eren is sprawled out on the couch in his shared office, fast asleep with an arm above his head and shirt bunched up around his midriff. The clock on the wall clicks past eight am and the door to the office slides open, Levi stepping inside while pulling his jacket off. Levi kicks the door closed softly after catching sight of Eren asleep on the couch, walking to his desk quietly. Levi sits down and boots his computer up, glancing over at Eren as he shifts and curls up in a ball, clutching the spare throw pillow. Levi taps away at his computer for a while, trying to ignore the little phrases Eren is mumbling in his sleep. Levi briefly hears the word cold and he gets up, grabbing his jacket and draping it over Eren's form. 

Levi smooths Eren's hair away from his face as Eren lets out a little content sigh. "You're cute, kid." Levi lets Eren sleep, working on business reports and editing one of Eren's videos for him; one that Levi got to be in. Levi's heart thumps harder in his chest when he thinks about Eren; Levi finds everything about Eren interesting. The silky, mellow sound of Eren's voice on a day to day basis, the way the gold of his eyes seems to melt whenever he's happy and solidify when he's upset. Levi finds Eren downright alluring, from his eyes to his hair, even the pastels he frequently wears. 

Eren finally stirs around nine o'clock, eyes fluttering open as warmth surrounds him and he rolls onto his back. Eren is actually very comfortable on the couch, and he smiles when he feels the wool material of Levi's jacket keeping him warm. Eren lifts his arms above his head, back lifting from the couch as he stretches, letting out an embarrassingly sinful noise. Eren settles back onto the couch with a happy sigh, looking towards Levi whose eyes are trained on the screen. Eren pulls himself up off of the couch, hanging the coat on the back of Levi's chair before padding out the door and towards the kitchen. Eren grabs two mugs from the cupboard, washing and drying them before pouring in coffee. Eren adds cream and lots of sugar to one cup, sipping at the other one. Eren prefers black coffee, but Levi has a big sweet tooth and enjoys his coffee without the bitter flavor. Eren nods to Mike on his way out, pushing the door to his office open with his hip and nudging it closed with his foot. 

"Here you go." Eren sets Levi's coffee on the desk to Levi's left on his way to the couch. Eren sits down, yawning and blinking tiredly. Levi immediately stops what he's doing, taking his headphones off and taking a sip of his coffee. The corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile and he takes a larger sip while looking at Eren fondly.

"Thanks. Late night?"

"Never went home. Fell asleep at around five this morning after Petra scolded me for staying."

"Inspiration?" Eren nods, and Levi makes a noise of understanding, leaning back in his chair. They sit in a comfortable silence while drinking their coffee, Eren slowly waking up as Levi messes with something on his computer. Levi downs the rest of his coffee in one big gulp before standing up, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. Levi grabs his keys, Eren looking at him curiously. "C'mon, I'll drive you home so you can shower and change." Eren hops up and sets his cup on his desk, grabbing his jacket and keys as well, following Levi out. Levi makes a noise of annoyance at the sight of snow falling, shooting Eren a disgruntled look. 

"Oh don't be a baby, it's just a little snow."

"I don't like snow. Snow is wet and it sucks ass to shovel my car out." Eren ignores Levi's complaints, snowflakes collecting in his hair and on his lashes as he looks up at the sky. 

"I think snow is pretty. It's very fluffy." Levi kicks snow off of his boots before getting into the drivers seat, Eren doing the same. Levi waits for Eren to be buckled up before pulling out, turning onto the street and heading towards Eren's apartment building. Eren leans his head against the glass, enjoying the cool sensation as he watches the scenery go by. 

"Hey Eren." 

"Hmm?" Eren is surprised that Levi is using his first name, usually it's some odd pet name or his last name.

"Happy birthday." Eren looks towards Levi in surprise before a radiant smile lights up his face.

"You remembered!"

"I share an office with you, of course I remembered." Eren's smile is warm as his eyes shine, and Levi feels his heart skip a beat as he parks the car. Eren is quick to clamber out, practically bouncing around the front of the car. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck, giggling as Levi wraps his arms around Eren.

"Thank you!" 

"You're welcome." The two stand next to Levi's car for a few minutes, Eren's fingers dancing over the short hairs on the back of Levi's head. Eren disengages the two of them with a soft noise, smiling at Levi as they walk up the snowy path. Eren takes one corner of the elevator, and Levi stands near the door, which Eren knows is more habit than anything else. Eren unlocks his door, stepping inside and beckoning Levi in. 

"Welcome to casa de Eren." Levi looks around the small apartment curiously, running his hand over the back of the couch as he follows Eren through the living room. 

"Did you clean?"

"You've rubbed off on me." Eren smiles teasingly, flicking the light to his bedroom on as Levi flops down on the bed. "Gimme ten minutes." 

"You have nine." Eren laughs and disappears into the bathroom, the sound of water starting up. Levi hears Eren humming to himself as Levi looks around the room, spotting a picture frame. Levi lifts himself up and walks over to the dresser, picking the frame up as he gazes at the picture. It's of an obviously young Eren, front teeth missing but childish grin as familiar as always. He's in a woman's arms, her eyes a more amber-like gold but stunning all the same, her dark hair held in a side ponytail. The both of them look very happy, and with a twinge Levi realizes this must be Eren's mother. "Eren?"

"Hmm?" The water shuts off and Levi hears the shuffle of fabric. 

"What's your mothers name?" The door to the bathroom clicks open as Eren walks out, towel drying his hair as he walks over curiously. Levi swallows hard when he glances at Eren, Eren standing in nothing but boxer briefs as he inspects the photograph. 

"Carla." Eren takes the frame from Levi's hands gently, smiling wistfully. "I was six in this picture."

"She's beautiful. You look just like her." Levi sits down on the edge of the bed as Eren stands by the dresser. Eren hands the picture over so that Levi can look at it again.

"Thank you. I haven't seen her in a year or so, she's traveling around the world with my dad."

"Interesting."

"Blue or purple?"

"Pardon?" Eren holds up a dark blue pair of pants and a royal purple pair, looking at Levi with an innocent curiosity. "Oh, blue." 

Eren whistles as he pulls his pants on, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a white button up. Eren shucks it on, tucking the ends into his pants as he deftly does the buttons. Levi watches as Eren dons a matching blue vest, a golden tie hanging loose around his neck. "Thanks for driving me here, you're nice company."

Levi snorts as Eren gazes at Levi through the mirror, fingers moving of their own accord as he fastens his tie. "I don't think I've heard that before. Most just call me rude."

"Oh, you're a jackass sometimes, but you aren't all bad."

Levi rolls his eyes as Eren grins, bending over to pull on socks. Levi snorts again and averts his eyes, trying to be courteous. "Glad you have such a high opinion of me."

"Yup. Let's get back to the office, we have a podcast to set up." Eren grabs his jacket as he follows Levi out, locking the door behind them they wait for the elevator. 

"How come you didn't take the day off?"

Eren shrugs as he tugs his jacket on. "I wasn't planning on celebrating. Besides, I like being around you guys instead of alone." Levi falls silent at that, starting the car and pulling out onto the street. The drive back to the office is quiet, Eren humming along to the radio while staring out the window. Levi parks the car and takes the key out of the ignition, turning to look at Eren. Eren raises an eyebrow when he catches Levi watching him. "What? Did I miss a spot shaving?"

"How old are you?"

"21 today."

"You're coming over and I'm getting you drunk."

Eren's smile is wide and giddy, and his eyes twinkle with mirth. "Alright.” 

_________________________________________________________________

Eren winds up hiding in the sound room later, trying to stay away from a very eager Hanji who insists on making sure everyone in the vicinity says happy birthday to Eren. Don’t get Eren wrong, he loves Hanji like a sibling, and their enthusiasm for everything is infectious, but Eren doesn’t want everyone focusing on him. Eren is content to sit in the sound booth, strumming away at chords and plucking melodies from the strings of his acoustic. 

Eren isn’t sure how long he sits in the booth, listening to the sound of his guitar before he starts singing. Softly at first, as if the lyrics are intimate words whispered between two people.

“ _Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free, a life to heal the broken heart with all that it could._ ”

“ _Lived a life so endlessly, saw beyond what others see, I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could._ ”

“ _Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?_ ”

“ _How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned, place and time always on my mind, I have so much to say but you're so far away._ ”

“ _Plans of what our futures hold, foolish lies of growing old, it seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold._ ”

“ _A final song, a last request, a perfect chapter laid to rest, now and then I try to find, a place in my mind, where you can stay, you can stay away forever._ ”

“ _How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned, place and time always on my mind, I have so much to say but you're so far away._ ”

“ _Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid), the ones that we love are here with me, lay away a place for me (place for me), 'cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way, to live eternally._ ”

“ _How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned, place and time always on my mind, and the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay, when I have so much to say and you're so far away._ ”

“ _I love you, you were ready, the pain is strong and urges rise, but I'll see you, when He lets me, your pain is gone, your hands untied._ ” Silent tears stream down Eren’s cheeks, voice never wavering even when he can no longer see. 

“ _So far away (so far), and I need you to know, so far away (so far), and I need you to, need you to know._ ” Eren lets the final note ring out in the air, grateful for the strap holding his guitar up as he wipes at his cheeks. Eren sniffles wetly as the door clicks open, and gentle hands are taking the guitar from him, pale arms wrapping around him. Eren clutches at Levi, burying his face in Levi's shoulder as Levi pets his hair and murmurs soothing words.

"Shh, you're alright." Levi has learned by now not to tell Eren that it's just a song, because it never is to Eren. Each song has a story, has memories and beliefs tied into it, and Eren likes to honor them. In every song that Eren covers or writes there are lyrics that speak to him personally, and even when he can barely breathe and can't see more that wet blurs he sings. "Avenged sevenfold mood?" Eren nods and Levi clicks through his phone, nodding before turning it off completely and moving them out of the booth. Levi sits down on the couch, leaning comfortably against the arm as Eren plants himself in Levi’s open arms. Eren tucks his head under Levi’s chin, arms looping around Levi and grabbing fistfuls of the back of his shirt. Levi runs one hand up and down Eren’s back, the other playing with a few strands of Eren’s hair.

“What time is it?”

“We have time.” Eren relaxes under Levi’s care, content to let Levi do as he pleases as he plays with Eren’s hair. “Hanji and Reiner are on the podcast with us today.”

“Hanji’s on?”

“Mhmm. She likes to pop in a podcast every few months or so, shake things up. She’ll probably force us to play some stupid game.”

Eren chuckles softly, fingers loosening in Levi’s shirt as he slowly refuels. “I have a game I want to try out tonight, are you up for it?”

“Sure.” Eren tightens his grip again momentarily before letting go, sitting up with a gentle smile on his face. “All better?”

Eren nods, and he looks towards the door with a suspicious look on his face. “How did you get in? I locked the door.”

“Crawled through the air vents.” Eren snickers, and Levi bumps Eren’s chin playfully, motioning for him to get up. “I have a key to the door, kid. I know how you get after a recording.”

Eren’s face softens and his eyes shine, the gold of his eyes soft. It's Levi’s favorite color on Eren; a soft, flowing gold, the color of happiness whenever Eren is concerned. “Thanks, Levi.”

“You’re welcome. Now c’mon, you get your first drink on set and Hanji has a ‘birthday’ crown with your name on it.” Eren laughs and follows Levi out of the room, the computer screen blinking with a message: Recording finished. Saving now.

_________________________________________________________________

They hurry to the set, Levi taking the chair on the left as Eren settles in the right one, smiling at Hanji.

“There you are! Here, you have ten seconds, put it on!” Hanji tosses something over to Eren, and he can’t help but laugh as he looks at the plastic crown. Birthday Princess is in big letters on cardboard fastened to the plastic of the crown, pink fluff lining underneath the words. Eren places it haphazardly on his head as Levi slides a drink across the coffee table to Eren. A small on air sign flashes as Hanji whoops. “Heeeeeeeello everyone! Welcome once again to the hunk podcast!”

“I thought it was the seductive siren podcast.”

“Ereeeeen! That’s next week!” Hanji pouts at him and Eren snickers, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oops, my bad.”

“Alright children, lets do roll call.” Eren grins at Reiner as Levi rolls his eyes, taking a swig of beer. 

“I’m Levi, the big daddy.” Eren chokes on a laugh, Hanji giggling. 

“I’m Hanji, the BDSM master.” Eren giggles, snorting unattractively as Reiner and Hanji nudge each other and waggle their eyebrows. 

“I’m Reiner, the big dong.” Eren wolf whistles as he looks into the camera, winking at Reiner. 

“And I’m Eren, berserker in the sheets, asexual in the streets.” Music starts blaring, and Eren quickly realizes what song it is. Moves Like Jagger plays around them all, and Eren rolls his eyes, standing up and moving the mic away as he rolls his hips. Eren does a little seductive hip thrust, winking at Levi before he sits back down again, Hanji applauding while cackling.

“It’s nice to be back guys, and I see it’s a very special podcast today.” Eren shrugs, pretending to toast before taking a large gulp of his drink. “Happy birthday, Eren! You’re no longer our little baby, we can officially get you drunk now.”

"Don't worry, I plan on it." Levi smirks and Hanji gasps as if the idea is scandalous.

"Is he dragging you over to enact his fiendish plans on you, Eren?"

"Something like that." Hanji grins and stands up, leaning down to whisper something in Eren's ear. Eren's ears turn red, but his eyes sparkle with mischief, and Levi narrows his eyes at the younger man.

Hanji whoops when Eren nods his confirmation, plopping back on the couch. "How about we play a game?"

_________________________________________________________________

Hanji's game, it turns out, is a really long very repetitive game that’s just an excuse to get Eren and Levi on the couch instead of sitting with a table between them. Levi reclines comfortably on the left side, Eren on the right. Eren shifts on the couch, tucking his legs underneath himself as he adjusts the mic so that it picks up his voice better. Levi is on his third beer, and Eren is slowly sipping at his first one. Eren doesn't really mind the taste, and he enjoys the new found freedom of being able to drink. "So like I was saying earlier, I went to this convention, just a small little thing, in full cosplay." Eren takes another sip before continuing, Levi looking on in faint interest and Reiner leaning forward to listen. "I'm not gonna lie, I looked hot as hell in all those leather straps and white pants. Even disguised my voice, made it sound more childish, y'know?"

"Wait, who'd you go as?" Reiner looks at Eren curiously, and Hanji is hanging on every word.

"One of the soldiers from Attack On Titan. I really enjoy the show and the manga, so what better way to show appreciation than to dress up?"

"Did you make the full gear, or just the straps?"

"Mikasa helped me make the full gear. I feel kinda sorry for the soldiers, lugging those things around all the time."

"It probably makes their hips hurt after a while." 

"Oh yeah, it did. Do you wanna see pictures?" Reiner nods and Hanji grins, getting up to look. "I'm sending it to the booth, put it up on the screen so the audience can see, please." A picture of Eren pops up on the screen, his expression intense and almost animalistic. His eyebrows are furrowed, eyes sparkling with determination and anger as he stands with legs shoulder length apart, hands clenched around the hilts of his drawn swords. His hair is tousled messily, and the leather straps hug his body tight, Levi's eyes lingering on Erens thighs. 

"Fuck you're attractive.." Levi hears Hanjis laughing at him, and he realizes he just said that out loud. He feels his face flush with the lightest of color, but Eren only smiles goodnaturedly. 

"Thanks Levi, you aren't too bad yourself." Hanji gapes at Eren, hardly believing their eyes. Eren gazes upon Levi as if they're the only two in the room, smiling gently as Levi cracks a crooked smile. Hanji makes an aww noise and Eren tears his gaze away, clearing his throat. "Anyhow, I had a great time, and I'm happy I got to meet so many people. Now, I have a game I wanna play."

"Awesome!"

“Hanj, you have to sit on the couch, I need my chair back.” Hanji hops up eagerly, switching around with Eren as Eren grabs a small whiteboard, marker, and eraser. Eren actually sets up a screen, blocking himself from view of the couch and opposite chair. “Alright, the game is simple. I’m going to write someone on this board and impersonate them; you guys have to tell me who I’m voicing, and you earn a point for each one you get right.”

“What’s the prize if we win?” Eren grins at Levi’s question, devious look on his face.

“A kiss from me. Good luck, ladies and gents.” Eren writes the first name down on the board, showing the camera what it says. In scrawling, blocky print is the name 'Elizabeth Swan'. Erens voice pitches upwards and he takes on a light English accent. "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, to you, sir." 

"Oh! I know it, that's-"

"Elizabeth Swan." Hanji makes a noise of outrage when Levi interrupts, but Eren only snickers. 

"One point for Levi." Eren erases what's on the board and writes a new name, 'Duchess from Aristocats'. His voice takes on a french accent, thick but smooth. "Toulouse, oh Toulouse where are you?"

"Duchess!" Reiner blurts out, Hanji groaning. 

"One point for Reiner. Keep track of your points guys." Eren repeats the process, writing down names and imitating them. By the time the game is close to the end, Levi has 20 points, Reiner has 12, and Hanji also has 20. "Alright, last one, this is for the win." Eren thinks for a moment before giggling and writing in large letters 'Levi'. Eren’s voice drops as low as he can make it, rumbling like a storm. "Hanji, get your dirty feet off the coffee table right now." Hanji squeaks in alarm and Eren hears the thunk of Hanji dropping their feet to the ground. 

"Me." Levi's voice is just a tad lower than Eren can go, but the impression is spot on for the most part.

"Alright, that's the game!" Eren sets down the white board and moves the screen away, grinning at everyone. “Levi, you win, so you get the kiss.”

“Damn, I wanted to win.” Hanji teases, smiling at Eren when he grins and shrugs his shoulders. “Alrighty, that’s about it for the podcast tonight, so why don’t you give Levi his prize and we’ll end it there.” 

“Oh, Hanji c’mere a second.” Hanji looks at Eren curiously but does as he says, leaning down as Eren whispers in their ear. Their face lights up with a mischievous smile and they dash off towards the back. They come out a minute later, flashing a thumbs up to Eren as they take their seat. Eren makes a come hither gesture with his finger at Levi, standing up and moving to stand in front of the coffee table. Levi gets up, moving smoothly as he stops in front of Eren, looking up at him calmly. Eren smiles fondly, taking Levi’s hands and placing them on his waist before he drapes his arms on Levi’s shoulders, tickling the back of his neck. 

“Congratulations on winning, Levi.” Eren leans down, nose brushing lightly against Levi’s as a sly smile makes his eyes sparkle. Levi stands enraptured by Eren, breathless as he draws nearer. Levi doesn’t hear the music that signifies the end of the podcast, doesn’t hear Hanji snickering as their lips finally touch, Levi’s eyes fluttering closed as Eren melts against him. Eren is warm, pliant against him as Levi’s fingers press into Eren’s lower back. Eren makes a small noise, a little sigh as his lips move against Levi’s, and Levi feels his heart jerk in his chest. Eren’s lips are so soft, so warm, and Levi can feel himself responding to Eren’s small noises and gentle fingers combing through his hair. Eren pulls away from Levi softly, pressing his forehead to Levi’s as they take a few deep breaths. 

Eren jumps when someone wolf whistles at them, eyes snapping open as Hanji winks and walks off set. Levi stares up at Eren, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise as Eren’s face softens and a tender expression overtakes his expression. “Eren, you and Levi can go home now.” Eren blinks and looks up, the moment broken as they let go of each other and Eren nods at Reiner. 

“Have a good night, Reiner.” Levi busies himself with taking care of the empty bottles on the set, hurrying around as his cheeks flush whenever his eyes meet with Eren’s. Eren waits patiently, jacket on and Levi’s slung over his right arm. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Levi slips his jacket on, Eren linking his arm with Levi’s as Levi leads them out. “Is your car here?”

“Nope, it’s at home. I usually walk here.”

“Good, I don’t have to let you drive home first then.” 

_________________________________________________________________

Levi actually owns a small house on the outskirts of town, about 30 minutes from the office, the siding a nice slate grey. Levi swings his keys around a finger as they makes their way to the front door, Levi unlocking it and waving Eren inside. “Shoes off once you step inside.”

Eren does as he’s told, slipping out of his doc martens and shrugging off his jacket. Eren pads farther into the house, looking around curiously at the pictures on the walls and toys laying around. Eren hears the jingle of a bell before the patter of feet and a loud meow. Eren’s face lights up in a surprised smile as he crouches down, opening his arms as a siamese jumps up. Eren laughs happily, petting the cat as she rubs her face against Eren’s cheek, licking his face as Eren giggles. “You’re such a pretty kitty yes you are, you gorgeous, sweet little kitty.” The cat purrs loudly, mewing at Eren and nudging Eren’s cheek. “You’re such a darling oh my goodness, what a good kitty.” Eren scratches behind her ear gently. “Levi, I didn’t know you had a cat!” 

Levi smiles softly at the sight of Eren cooing at the cat, petting her as she purrs, meowing at Levi in greeting. “I’ve had her since she was a kitten. Spoiled little kitty she is.” Levi scratches underneath her chin and she melts in Eren’s arms, purring like a motor and tail swishing lazily. 

“What’s her name?”

“Kara.”

“A pretty name for a pretty kitty, yeah?” Eren smiles when Kara blinks her eyes open, licking Eren’s nose before wiggling and hopping into Levi’s arms. Levi pets her, kissing the top of her head before setting her down. She dashes off down the hall, Eren watching her leave before he turns his smile on Levi. “She’s wonderful, Levi.”

“I’m guessing you like cats?”

“I love cats. I had a couple as a child, they were the sweetest, most gentle creatures I’ve had the pleasure of living alongside.”

Levi hums, walking down the hall to the kitchen, flicking the light on and tossing his keys onto the table. “Kara doesn’t usually warm up to people like that. She really likes you.”

“I’m glad. I always get sad when animals don’t like me.” Levi gets started mixing drinks, Eren leaning against a counter and watching Levi work.

“I find it hard to believe that any animals hate you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have this aura around you, it’s comforting, and you’re extremely kind. I can’t imagine even the meanest of animals hating you.” Eren makes a soft noise, staring at Levi’s back in wonder. Levi turns around slowly, walking over and handing Eren a drink, eyes soft. “It draws people in, puts them at ease.”

“Are you talking from experience?” Levi nods, lips turning up in a small smile. 

“It’s easy to get lost in anger, but it takes a lot to get back out. You help a lot.”

“I’m glad I do.” Eren gives his own smile in return, letting Levi usher him into the living room. Eren takes a sip of his drink and is surprised when it tastes like orange juice with a twist. Eren plops down on the couch, taking a larger sip of it and humming in appreciation. “This is good.”

“It’s a screwdriver.” Eren raises an eyebrow and Levi elaborates, taking a gulp of his own drink. “Vodka and orange juice.”

“I like it.” Eren doesn’t drink this as slowly as the beer, enjoying the flavor more. Kara hops up onto the couch, mewing in her sweet little voice at Eren before curling up in his lap. Eren pets her absently, Levi smiling at the two of them. 

“Hey Eren, can I ask you something?”

“Mhmm.” Eren has downed half his glass already, leaning back against the arm of the couch with his eyes closed. 

“Are you really asexual?” That gets Eren to lift his head, eyes opening as he looks at Levi cautiously. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I never knew before, I was just curious. What’s it like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Eren relaxes, taking a drink before answering. “I can get horny, first things first, I’ve just, never had any need to do anything, y’know? I used to be really grossed out at the thought of sex in general as a kid, the thought actually repulsed me.”

“Now?”

“I don’t mind it so much anymore. I can have sex if I really wanted to, but I haven’t found someone I want to do it with.”

“What about masturbation?” Eren laughs lightly, setting his empty cup down. 

“It isn’t a need for me so much as something that feels good. I don’t need to do it, but sometimes I like to.” Levi nods, a contemplative look on his face. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Levi’s eyes lock with Eren’s, searching, questioning. “Who are you attracted to, gender wise?”

“I’m not sure. As of right now? I’m leaning more towards men.” Levi seems satisfied, getting up and taking Eren’s glass to make him another drink. Eren can hear Levi moving around in the kitchen, and he hears Levi drop something, Kara bounding off to go investigate. “You alright?” Eren raises his voice a little louder so Levi can hear, and he hears Levi mutter a couple of curses before responding.

“I’m fine. Just dropped a glass.”

“Do you want help?” 

“Nope, you stay out there.”

“... Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna make out?” Eren hears a jug drop onto the counter and he winces. Levi walks out slowly, holding two glasses filled with orange juice and vodka. 

“Are you drunk already?”

“Nowhere near drunk. I just want to kiss you. Is that.. Okay?”

“Yeah no uh, no it’s fine I just-” Levi clears his throat and hands Eren his glass, cheeks redder than usual. “Didn’t expect you to ask that.”

“Is that a no then?”

“No! Umm, no it isn’t a no. I’m up for it- Fuck I sound stupid.” Eren laughs, setting his glass on the coffee table and taking Levi’s out of his hand, setting it down as well. Eren climbs into Levi’s lap, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders as Levi looks up at him in awe. “I’ll stop talking now.” 

Eren smiles as Levi blinks, leaning up to meet Eren in the middle as their lips mash together a bit awkwardly. Eren adjusts himself, allowing Levi to sit back against the arm of the couch while they kiss. Eren’s fingers comb through Levi’s hair again, messing up the strands while Levi clutches at Eren’s sides. Eren leads Levi through the kiss, smiling against Levi’s lips when Levi makes a frustrated noise because Eren stops playing with his hair. Eren traces the seam of Levi’s lips, slipping his tongue inside Levi’s mouth as Levi groans and wraps his arms around Eren’s waist, hands pressing into the small of Eren’s back to pull him closer. Their lips move in tandem, tongues sliding against each other as little shocks run across Levi’s skin. 

The air fills with the sound of the two of them panting and lips parting and joining again, the kisses heated and sloppy with the presence of alcohol. Levi doesn’t press for anything more though, even though he’s hard and he’s pretty sure Eren can feel it. He respects Eren too much to make him do anything he doesn’t want to do, and Eren seems grateful for the fact as Levi kisses him sweetly, slowing the kisses down to give himself a moment. Levi holds Eren against him tenderly, drawing little patterns into the fabric of Eren’s shirt with his fingertips as he calms himself down. Eren nips at Levi’s bottom lip playfully, kissing him a little harder before parting to pant words against Levi’s lips. “Levi, I can-”

Levi places a soft kiss on Eren’s lips, smiling tenderly. “We can just kiss, Eren. That’s all you wanted to do, right?”

“Yeah but-” Levi interrupts him with another kiss, bumping their noses together. 

“It’s fine, Eren. It’s not gonna hurt me any to just kiss you and not do anything else.” Eren looks at Levi for a moment before his expression becomes very soft, very gentle as his eyes shimmer with unshed tears. Levi cups Eren’s cheeks, whispering for him to close his eyes before placing sweet kisses on his eyelids. Levi kisses away a few stray tears that managed to escape before kissing the tip of Eren’s nose. “I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Eren.”

“Thank you, Levi. Thank you thank you thank you.” Eren hugs Levi tight, Levi squeezing him reassuringly. “I didn’t know if you would be okay with not doing anything else and I was scared.” Levi rubs Eren's back soothingly, just like he always does, like he's done dozens of times. 

"You're welcome, Eren." Eren sits there in Levi's arms, face tucked against Levi's neck. Eren's voice is uncharacteristically timid when he whispers against Levi's skin.

"If I wanted to, though, would you?" 

"Only if you want to." Eren pecks Levi's lips and shifts on his lap, grabbing their glasses and handing Levi his.

"Okay." Eren sits comfortably in Levi's lap, the two of them emptying their glasses, and Levi refilling them. Kara snoozes on the opposite end of the couch, blue eyes opening occasionally when Eren reaches over to pet her. Eren can feel the alcohol thrumming through his brains, and there's an odd fuzziness that affects his vision. Eren finds it hard to focus on anything other than Levi, pouting when Levi carefully takes Eren's glass so he doesn't spill all over in his drunken stupor. 

"Doesn't take you long to get drunk, eh?"

"M'fine, not drunk.." Eren slurs out the words, laying his head on Levi's shoulder. "M'just tired."

"I'm sure you are." 

"Levi?" Levi makes a noise to show he's listening while sipping at what's left of his drink. “I have this stupid schoolgirl crush on you, I think.”

“Oh? You think?”

“Yeah, you make my stomach all queasy when I think about you, but when you’re around it’s like nothing can go wrong in the world. I dunno, I like your face and your lips and your voice takes my breath away.. I like it when you kiss me, you have this habit of putting your hands on the small of my back."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I like it. I like you in general.."

"Alright, you're drunk talking now."

"No it's true! How come you think I made the prize of the game a kiss? Hanji said that there was no way you'd let anyone else kiss me, and I wanted to see if it was true." Levi has Eren drape his arms around Levi's shoulders, Levi picking Eren up. Eren wraps his legs around Levi's waist, head drooping on Levi's shoulder. "I'm not saying this 'cause I was drinking, s'all true."

"I believe you, Eren. Go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay.." Levi pushes his bedroom door open with one hand, his other arm tucked under Eren's butt to support his weight. Levi sets Eren on the bed, cupping Eren's chin so that he'll look up and focus on Levi. 

"Get ready for bed. I'll sleep out on the couch tonight." Eren blinks sleepily, doing as Levi says as Levi gets ready for bed as well. Levi pulls on sleep pants, leaving his shirt off. Kara comes into the room, jumping up onto the bed and curling up next to an already asleep Eren. Levi smiles and shakes his head, pulling the covers over Eren's form before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good night, kid." Levi snags a spare pillow and blanket, flopping down on the couch and settling in for the night.

_________________________________________________________________

When Levi wakes up there's an odd weight on his chest, and hair tickles his nose. Levi cracks an eye open, yawning quietly as he stares up at the ceiling. The body on top of him shifts, golden eyes watching Levi in befuddlement as Levi plays with strands of Eren's hair. "I thought you were asleep in the bedroom."

Eren frowns while flopping back down, tucking his head under Levi's chin. "I was. I don't remember coming out here."

"What do you remember?" A little sliver of Levi's mind harbors a desperate hope that it wasn't just the alcohol talking last night. Levi doesn't get his hopes up though, because he's seen how Hanji confesses their love for people when drunk. 

Eren groans, hiding his face while muttering shyly. "I remember making a fool of myself by confessing while drunk."

"So that wasn't just the alcohol?" Levi's heart beats a little faster and his cheeks flush when he hears how hopeful he sounds. 

"Nope. I really do feel that way about you, Levi." Eren sits up, smiling at Levi bashfully as Levi slowly sits up as well. Eren shifts on Levi's thighs nervously, clasping his fingers together. Levi smiles softly, a crooked smile that Eren knows well before the hand that's in Eren's hair cups the back of his neck and pulls him down. Levi kisses Eren tenderly, holding him as if he'll break as Eren makes a noise of surprise. Eren's hands press against Levi's chest, fingers curling as Levi wraps an arm around Eren's neck, the other going around his waist. Eren makes a small noise when Levi places his hand on the small of Eren's back like he likes. Eren smiles against Levi's lips, kissing him back happily as he wraps his arms around Levi's neck. The hand that cups Eren's neck drops, Levi's arm wrapping securely around Eren's waist. Eren hums softly, scratching Levi's scalp pleasantly while carding his fingers through Levi's hair. Levi draws in a breath, resting his forehead against Eren's with a look of adoration on his face. 

"I love when you're happy, Eren. Your eyes soften, and you get this look on your face.." Levi brushes a thumb along Eren's cheekbone, cupping his cheek. "Like the person you're talking to is the only one around for miles. You're so beautiful that it's hard to think sometimes." Eren leans his head in Levi's hand, hand coming up to cover Levi's. 

“You have a way with words, Mr. Ackerman.”

“I only say what I think.” Eren snuggles in Levi’s arms, Levi’s fingers drawing imaginary shapes up the length of Eren’s back, tracing the bumps of Eren’s spine. Eren hums a lullaby quietly, smiling when Levi starts humming along, enjoying the low timbre. 

“What are we now, Levi?”

“What do you want to be?”

“I’m not sure.. I like being your friend, and I like kissing you, but I want more than just that.”

“We don’t have to decide anything now.”

“Okay. Could we try dating?” Levi’s arms tighten around Eren, hugging him close as Levi places a soft kiss on the top of Eren’s head. 

“I’d love to.” 

_________________________________________________________________

They end up being late for work, having to stop at Eren's apartment so he can change before heading into the office. Levi doesn't think that he's ever seen Eren in regular jeans before, but the look of stone washed denim clinging to Eren's powerful legs makes Levi's knees weak. Eren's normally bright eyes are a bit dulled over from his hangover, but they still shine with humor. Eren links arms with Levi as they walk in, Eren's face scrunched up in pain at the bright lights. Hanji grins like they defeated the devil himself, lips curled up. "Morning you two!"

"Morning, sorry we're late."

"Eren, it's Thursday, don't you have class?" Eren freezes for a moment before shaking his head and relaxing. 

"Don't scare me like that, Hanj. Classes ended last week, I don't have any courses until the fall."

"Oh, my bad! Levi, how's my sunflower today?"

"Wilting, I already have a headache."

"Speaking of headaches, how drunk did you get him?"

"Drunk enough." Eren wanders to the kitchen, snagging two cups of coffee and making Levi's like he always does. Hanji and Levi disappear down the hall, chatting lowly. Eren drops Levi's coffee off at his desk before trudging to the sound room. Eren retrieves his flash drive, noting that the video is longer than he thought it'd be. Eren sips at his coffee, sighing in relief when his headache starts to lessen as he heads to their shared office. Eren plops down in his chair, booting his computer up and plugging the usb in. "Hey Eren, come here."

"Huh?" Eren stands up and walks obediently over to Levi, stopping while looking down at Levi curiously. Levi grabs the collar of Eren's t-shirt and tugs him down, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Eren's eyes widen and a faint blush colors his cheeks. "Oh, thanks." 

Levi rolls his eyes, kissing him once more before he lets Eren go back to work. "Dork."

"Your dork."

"Edit your video." Eren grins happily, hopping on Twitter to read tweets about the podcast last night. There are hundreds directed at him, gushing over how nice he looked in blue and how awesome his impressions were. There are even more asking about the kids and why they didn't get to see it, along with people ranting about how cute Levi and Eren are together. The overwhelming support about what's going on between them is encouraging, and Eren feels even better about his relationship with Levi now. "Our ship name is EreRi, in case you were wondering." Eren jumps when Levi's voice rumbles next to his ear, hot breath blowing over the shell of his ear, 

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"Hanji told me. The tag is trending on Twitter right now."

"Looks like people have been waiting for us to hook up for a while."

"It was inevitable."

"Oh?" Eren turns in his chair, eyebrows raised in surprise while Levi gazes at him calmly. 

"I fell in love with your laugh, and then with you as a person. I think we're going to work, Eren. I really do."

"God I hope we do." Eren smiles brightly, Levi returning the smile with a crooked smirk that Eren loves. Eren and Levi sit there together, each in their own small forever, hands clasped and worlds colliding. Eren Jaeger is a young man with the voice of an angel who wasn't looking for much of anything. Levi Ackerman is a slightly older man with a voice like the earth, looking for everything and nothing at all, finding everything and losing nothing in a man with soft gold eyes.


End file.
